I am the Forgotten, i am the remembered
by Aimee Wolv
Summary: Halfway up the stairs isn't up and isn't down It isn't in the nursery, it isn't in the town And all sorts of funny thoughts run round my head It isn't really anywhere, it's somewhere else instead Luna was alive when AlmSiVi used the heart of Lorkhan she knew them before that. she's Mephala's devout. Mephala has granted her immortal life, for a price, a price she cannot pay.
1. Prolouge: the beginning

**Hey guys! Writing another story, just a little side project for a while. Did you know that there is a dunmer male name that is: Maggot Telvani. It is just…amazing…*cough*strange*cough. Anyway this is just a small prologue. So have fun!**

"_**I am the darkness in the light, a shadow upon the wall; I'm the dreams of the innocent and the lust of the young. I am the forgotten and the remembered, I am the innocence in thievery, I am the one who receives no recognition or thanks, I am the one who is ignored and taken for granted, I am the one who fell in love with you and was forgotten for another. I am the lover who could never hate you, I am the one who shall be there to protect you, by Mephala's wish."  
- Luna to Chimer before her disappearance from Morrowind**_

I walked through the forests of falkreath; my guard followed me making no sound except when they talked to me. I looked up at the moon, a tear slid down my pale cheek. There had been a moon like this many years ago when I first met him; there had been a moon like this when he forgot me.

"May these thousand winters swiftly pass, I pray. I love you, I miss you, all these miles away." I whispered, one of my guard looked at the man next to him, this man had seemed to familiar years ago then I gave up on finding out who he reminded me of. They whispered to each other.

"Do you know who she keeps talking about?"

"Didn't Maeoni tell you? He was one of the Chimer, she was there when the Chimer became the Dunmer, and he was in Nerevar's army or something like that."

"What? But she'd have to be immortal to have of lived this long."

"She was one of Mephala's most devout; I guess the webspinner found a use for her to live this long."

"Must have, no Daedra does something like that lightly."

"Apparently she met the eternal champion, the hero of dagger fall, the Apprentice, and all the others. Said she was searching for something she would keep telling her. I guess it's just the Dragonborn next, or something else."

We had reached Falkreath in time to see a dragon burn down the jarls longhouse. I shook off my cloak, my Ravenous Armour*** **stood out, though it is from an anonymous sender. I pulled my silver short sword out of its sheathe, silver isn't the best of metals against bandits and the like, but with us always trekking through ruins as short cuts it was the best weapon for me.

"Guards, half get the towns people inside the rest with me." I shouted over the roaring of the dragons and screams of civilians. Me, Maeoni, Maelasi, Jared and Brandr charged at the dragon while the others lead children and elders inside the inn and guard barracks. I climbed onto the roof of a burning building, were the dragon was perched, I jumped onto its back rolling in mid air. I used my short sword to climb up to the head by digging it in the scales and dragging myself up.

Once I was at the head I stabbed the dragon through the eye, strange juices and blood splattered my face torso and arms. Spitting out the unknown gunk I stabbed again, getting dirtier each time. after each stab the beast writhed in pain, trying to throw me off. After the final hit on the eye, a piece of the brain came out, I then realised that we were falling and that if I were to land under it… I jumped off my arms spiralling in the air, just as the dragon, as my men say, exploded. The soul of the dragon went to a man a little ways from Maeoni. I got up to my feet, my guard assembling around me. I guess the newest of the group was starting to wonder why I even had a guard.

"That was very brave, if not foolish." I turned it was the man who had absorbed the dragon soul. I raised an eyebrow.

"Foolish? Why it's not as foolish as standing back as someone else does your duty, Dragonborn." I was practically scolding him, and by his blush I guess I hit a nerve.

"Well, with your men in the way I couldn't exactly get to the damn thing."

"That is a bow on your back, no?"

"Shut up, whore" once he uttered the last word he had a dozen swords at his neck. I walked up to him, my guard moving to make way for me.

"You should know that my guard has risked their own life for me, a few used to be murderers and thieves until I came to them. Others were mercenaries needing coin, though now they do it out of honour. One does it out of guilt, though I have forgiven him a thousand times and more. One is a descendant from an infamous assassin though he will not say which. But I know for I was there at the assassin's birth. So don't you dare insult me or any of my guard for they are brothers, bonded for one purpose, to protect me." He nodded, glancing at each of the men in turn, I walked a few meters away. "Come boys, we need to find Winterhold. The mages there may be able to help us."

They sheathed their swords, sending the most hating look at the Craven Dragonborn. After a while I saw a passing carriage. Waving for it to stop, I hoped on with my men sitting around me, they were always so faithful.

"we'll pay whatever need be if you take us to Whiterun. I have business with the Jarl there."

**"She is the Darkness who corrupts your heart; she is the light that blinds you. She is the Woman you lay with to torture her later, she is the one you forget and use. She is worthless and you are the one who kills her. She is my devout; she is the one who shall save your pitiful soul no matter what you do to her. For I am the Webspinner and your fates are forever intertwined and she shall resurrect herself from ashes, for she is my little phoenix and she shall never die."  
- Mephala, after Luna's 'death'.**

It took two eight days for them to reach Whiterun, I think it would have of been quicker to just walk. But my guard was tired we had just walked most of Tamriel to reach Skyrim, and they are not the same type of immortal as me. I curled up on the floor of the carriage, my guard needed the benches more than I did anyway. As soon as I closed my eyes I instantly regretted it, I didn't want to see the past not now anyway.

**1E, 402, Morrowind, **

I stood facing the ash lands, they was, as you would expect, ash. One of Nerevar's men stood behind me, pushing me into the ash lands, I then remembered in this memory my hands were bound. Then I remembered I had tried to get _him_ to remember me, my lost lover the one I could never hate. After a while I fell to my knees gasping, the man lifted me up and shoved me forward. Soon he pushed me down and cut the ties around my wrists, I grabbed the dagger he used and slit his throat. They didn't expect him back anyway. I took his sword, his bow and arrows and some ceremonial armour. Maybe they did expect him back.

"Mephala, Nocturnal, Namira guide me through what I must do to help me recover unfinished memories." I muttered looking up at the sky. _Boethia has forsaken me, I can feel it._ I sat down on the ashy ground, it was hot that meant that red mountain wouldn't erupt for a few days, I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep. Dried tears stayed of my cheeks and pain was evident on my face. I would die a thousand deaths before I surrendered.

**Present day.**

I woke up, shock at how long it had been since I had drifted into the past. The dreams made me remember who I was when challenges were ahead. Maeoni was staring at me, he smiled and wordlessly handed me a bottle, I had almost forgotten about the solution it helped with the dreams. I smiled back and drank some of the bitter tart substance. I leaned against his leg, he brushed my hair lightly. We heard a dragon roaring in the distance, I turned my face in Maeoni's leg.

"How long until we find this staff, Maeoni. I can stand the dreams anymore; I don't want to get hurt again." I told him, my voice was muffled by he understood he always did.

"you would regret it if you didn't, you would never me reunited. You know you must, what else would you do?"

"Live, these dreams are driving me insane, and it has nothing to do with Sheogorath."

"Luna, these dreams will pass, as they always have, perhaps this time you shall be reunited." I looked up at him, frowning slightly.

"Do you think so? Will he remember everything?"

"yes, I am as sure as the moon-and-star on His finger."

**Centuries before this day.**

The Hero of Kvatch's eye twitched, as they were explained their next instruction.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO GO INTO ANOTHER OBLIVION GATE? I HAVE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOUR SHIT MARTIN. IT'S NOT THE FIRST OF RAIN'S HAND ANYMORE."

**Back to present day.**

"I hope you are right, Maeoni, for if we have to go fetch another damn gem or stave or feather…" i trailed off, but before he could answer i was pulled into sleep against my will.


	2. i am nothing, i am everything

**"Here I am to die alone****  
****voices from heaven above****  
****hear my call awaken my soul****  
****forgive me for what I have done"  
- Nights of Arabia, Kamelot**

1E, 400, Morrowind,

Sometimes I dream that I was back in my birth country, with my Elven tribe. We used to live in the unconquered lands of the Summer Set Isles, but then Nerevar's Army came through our forests. They killed many of us, they killed my sister's only child, she had hair as dark as the midnight sky and eyes like stars. Blessed by the night my sister used to say. They took everyone left alive captive, I was brought before Nerevar, as well was my broken sister and Baelor. They thought us to be the leaders of our tribe, they called us a coven! Saying we worshipped false gods and the like. Nerevar took no part in it but I could tell he believed it to be so.

"And where do you get these lies from, Hmm? Your 'leader'? Ha you are fools! You are stupid and are rampaging traitors, your lust for blood is all that keeps you following this 'high and mighty' elf!" my sister screamed at them, one of them threw a knife at her aiming for her heart. There was nothing I could do, her head laid on my lap as she bled to death. The last of my family gone, I whispered to her as she faded away.

"I'll see you with the stars, sweet sun-sister." She smiled, and nodded once she was free of pain I ripped the knife out of her chest and threw it at Nerevar, pinning his cloak to the wall. "The Moon-Sister does not forgive the unworthy, you will pay: and eye for an eye, a hand for a hand, a tooth for a tooth, blood for blood." I then ran, leaving behind everything, I heard the rip of cloth and the sound of running footsteps. But I did not listen; I only listen to the call of the forests, the ghosts of the creator gods. I kept running.

They whispered to me "_come, Moon-sister. Come and listen to our words, your destiny shall begin._" I ran to where my home used to be, to where my Elven tribe used to reside, to where my gods awaited me…

Present day

Luna woke to the sound of songbirds, she was resting in a guest room of Jarl Balgruuf's and apparently birds had stolen into the keep. She smiled and one landed on her hand, she used to have a bird. It would leave at eve and then return in the morning, it would perch on her shoulder waiting all day. Then it got eaten by a cat.

She stood up and put on a simple summery wrap and a cowl, with a mask. It was a popular clothing style in the warmer countries, but it would suffice for the moment. She walked down to the market area of Whiterun; she had heard a carriage was coming to take people to Winterhold. On the way she passed a knight from Hammerfell, apparently one of the nobility there made good on a deed Balgruuf did for them. He nodded at her, and pressed into her hand a piece of paper, she put it into the folds of her wrap. The members of her guard were scattered but they all would know of the carriage and they would assemble there.

On the way to the markets she heard the shouts and cries of those trying to sell their produce; it was almost like the Markets in Morrowind and Alinor. I tend not to think Alinor too much, the Thalmor are more suspicious of me there. Considering I look so much like the tribe I used to love… still even the Altmer here were suspicious of me, and not just the Thalmor. There was an Altmer who lived in the house "Breezehome, in fact speaking of that Altmer he was staring at me right now. His fists were bunched in anger; I stopped and stared back at him. He looked away and I continued to the stables.

I saw Maeoni talking with the carriage driver, the driver seemed absolutely terrified. I sighed, that's Maeoni for you he was always using his scary demeanour to get what he wanted. She wondered what would happen once she completed this quest of Mephala's, would she die and be reunited with Him? Or would she continue living for another reason of Mephala's? Possibly, the Daedra are fickle masters, Mephala more so. But Murder and Secrets are most powerful in the right hands, my hands… blood covered them, more than any person I know.

"Maeoni, have you secured our passage to Winterhold? I hope to reach it within a fortnight." I told him, ignoring the driver, not out of hate or feeling he is below me, but because this was a matter that was hidden with layers of secrets.

"Yes, Luna, our passage has been secured. The Sun Rise is within our grasp, the Moon shall stand her ground." _We will arrive in winterhold on the morrow, your sisters reincarnation now lives there. She still awaits her Moon-sister, but we now know she has 'changed'. _I frowned, and replied:

"The Moon does not wish to be over shadow, it is not the lesser light. The Sun must surrender, an eternal lullaby will come." _What has changed about her? Does she threaten our quest on reviving Nerevar and his memories? Tell me._

"The Sun loves light and threatens the Dark and the Heart." _She has just changed; trust me she will not get in the way. _"Tomorrow dawns in darkness." _You are the moon, do not worry._ I nodded and walked back into the city, passing by the Altmer again that looked about ready to punch her or stop her…

**1E, 402, Morrowind**

The ground was as hot as coals against my bare feet; the ceremonial armour wasn't very covering either, though it would work perfectly for deserts and such. My cowl was an orange yellow with no mask; my pareo was the same colour. My Camisole was a pure white, ha, not for long in this country. The band was made of soft gold, not very protective. The dagger could barely survive long enough for me to get to a cave or the borders. My only hope was to get into a town, where I would either have to steal from or the news would not have of reached it yet.

I started to run; the red mountain was unpredictable and even though it had erupted recently could still erupt again. When next possible I would kill Almalexia, Vivec and Sotha Sil. They had, somehow, erased all memory of me from him, and had made him banish me! Within three hours I reached a small mining town, and for a strange reason there were shoes everywhere…you know what? I don't even care. I picked up a pair of red leather sandals, strange to think that something from Hammerfell would be here. I put them on quickly, feeling relief once my feet were off the scorching ground. I then started to wonder why, the hell, were there shoes _everywhere_? There were guards running around trying to pull people out from under masses and masses of shoes, one of them spotted me and screamed out:

"There she is! There's the Traitor, get her!" some of them started running at me, but more shoes fell from the sky. A man with strange clothing, half purple and half red, he frowned at her then grinned.

"What are you waiting for? A cabbage, I have on here if you need one. Bah, never mind Mephala will get angrier if you don't run soon, I did make the shoes for her and you after all. Now get going before I rip out your spine and use it as a cane!" (And that's how Sheogorath got his cane… lol I joke) I high tailed it out of there and ran towards the Hammerfell Border. An hour later I fell to my knees, I was nowhere near close to the border, I would never get away never. I heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed; I froze as cold chitin was pressed against the side of my neck. Blood oozed from a small cut the sword had made, trepidation filled me, the blood soaking into my camisole turning it a mixture of crimson and burgundy. My assailant spoke, his voice was deep and hate filled.

"Hand over all of your gold quickly, woman, before I take it from your dead, and bloody, body." I almost sighed with relief; it was a simple brigand and not a guard of Almalexia's. I untied my coin purse from my waist, constantly whispering. "What are you whispering!?" he demanded, it was almost as if he believe I could conquer guards to arrest him at will.

"Sun set's dusk becomes the bearer, moon light's sun becomes the wearer." I told him,

_Sun set's dusk becomes the bearer,  
moon light's sun becomes the wearer,  
day's shadows are to fright,  
but those of the night,_

_Darkness finds the light wrong,  
brightness finds the gloom long,  
but both are like twins,  
forever the same and yet different,_

_The sun-sister trembles at the fate of man,  
while the moon-sister welcomes it an,  
waits for her sister to come around  
but redemption shall be found._

"What in the oblivion realms of Mephala does that mean!?" he asked angrily, I was about to answer when he suddenly burst into flames. He fell to the ground and I picked up my coin purse before that caught fire too. I looked around and saw a woman walking towards me, she seemed familiar I know I had seen her before. Years ago perhaps…

"Luna of the forests, Moon-sister to the sun, it is time that you learn to defend yourself properly. And you are sped on your way to your destiny. I was assured you knew this poem:

_I know a lady fair__  
__with silver in her hair;__  
__she walks along the river long.__  
__Wandering, wondering,__  
__where has her fair lover gone?_

_I know of a battle, long ago__  
__faced beautiful winter's woe.__  
__His body turned face down,__  
__wonders when his lover shall go._

_He waits fruitlessly in Sovngarde,__  
__hoping pointlessly for;__  
__he and his fair lady__  
__were never meant to be._

_And soon Shor takes pity on the man__  
__letting him see his lover fair__  
__set herself upon a bear__  
__she obviously didn't put up a fight__  
__when she was slain that very night._

_I know a lady fair__  
__with silver in her hair__  
__she walks along the river bank__  
__Wandering, wondering__  
__where has her fair lover gone?_

_I know of a battle, long ago__  
__faced fair winter's woe.__  
__A body turned face down,__  
__wonders when his lover shall go._

_And her ghost can be heard__  
__like the scream of a fire bird__  
__she raises again from the ashes__  
__the silver in her hair flashes, Flashes_

_Her lover fair watches on__  
__waiting for her ever long__  
__the years go by__  
__and he thinks it's time to say goodbye…_

_Sensing her lover's lost hope in her__  
__and while you curl up under your fur__  
__she sneaks in and blesses you__  
__to have a more faithful love than she did__  
__then morning comes and she steals away__  
__protecting your unborn babe._

_This you must remember though__  
__he did lay with another more fair__  
__this time gold of hair__  
__with skin of snow she was a nord__  
__and when she died she came to him__  
__and lay under the never ending sun_

_Mara enraged at unfaithfulness even in death__  
__she stole away Silver's breath__  
__when she Silver saw she shed tears of sorrow__  
__hoping for a new tomorrow._

_I know a lady fair__  
__with silver in her hair__  
__she walks along the river bank__  
__Wandering, wondering__  
__where has her fair lover gone?_

_I know of a battle, long ago__  
__faced fair winter's woe.__  
__A body turned face down,__  
__wonders when his lover shall go"_

_Indeed I know it, I was brought up with a family trying to understand it's meaning, but was it not obvious? A broken heart is all I shall say. The woman saw the recognition in my eyes, and nodded._

_"Good, because that is how you shall assemble your guard, and they shall protect you until the very end. A number of men and women know the poem, you shall meet them through the years Mephala will gift you. But be warned, not all of them are as they seem, choose carefully and you shall be rewarded." The woman said, as she suddenly burst into flames floating two feet above the ground, her skin a dark blue and her hair became flames. Then she suddenly disappeared in a flash that looked like when the road gets too hot and you see the top of the hill. The heat rising, yes that's what it looked like._

_"Where did she go?" I whispered, turning around in circles I shook my head and ran for Hammerfell._

**Present day**

Luna waited in the bannered mare for Maeoni to tell her that the carriage was ready; she played with a lock of her hair. The bard walked up to her, his intentions clear as glass.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around before. How about I take you down on a tour let's start at the back."

"No thanks, and by the way you sing like a drowning dremora."

"wha- how do you even- Like YOU can do better!"

"I'm sure I can."

"Prove it, you shit mouth whore." I looked at him, my face pretty much said 'bitch please' I stood up grabbed his lute, retuned it and stood on my table.

"As I walk through  
this wicked world  
searchin' for light in the darkness of insanity.  
I ask myself  
is all hope lost?  
Is there only pain and hatred, and misery?" Maeoni entered the room but hung around the back waiting for me to finish.

"Each time i feel like slippin' away,  
it just makes me wanna say,  
What's so funny 'bout peace love and understanding? Ohhhh  
What's so funny 'bout peace love and understanding?: . ]  
And as I walked on  
Through troubled times  
My spirit gets so downhearted sometimes  
So where are the strong  
And who can be trusted?  
And where is the harmony?  
Sweet harmony.

Cause each time I feel it slippin' away, just makes me wanna say.  
What's so funny 'bout peace love and understanding? Ohhhh  
What's so funny 'bout peace love and understanding? Ohhhh  
What's so funny 'bout peace love and understanding?"  
I jumped down from the table throwing the lute over my shoulder; from the way the bard swore I somehow broke his nose. I walked over to Maeoni and we left the inn.

An hour later we were in Winterhold; walking towards the college I had pulled up a hood to hide my face. Good thing too, the snow storm was horrible even Maeoni had to don a cloak. We were not stopped by any of the mages, they were all huddled inside the college trying to keep warm. I looked up at the massive tower in the middle. I realised I would have to talk to my sisters reincarnation, this would be fun.

"Luna, we must hurry I do not like this place, it is not safe with all these college mages about." One Jared whispered to me, he was always so cautious so concerned for my safety. I turned my thoughts to the poem that has been racing through my mind for a few hours.

_I know a lady fair__  
__with silver in her hair;__  
__she walks along the river long.__  
__Wandering, wondering,__  
__where has her fair lover gone?_

_I know of a battle, long ago__  
__faced beautiful winter's woe.__  
__His body turned face down,__  
__wonders when his lover shall go._

_He waits fruitlessly in Sovngarde,__  
__hoping pointlessly for;__  
__he and his fair lady__  
__were never meant to be._

_And soon Shor takes pity on the man__  
__letting him see his lover fair__  
__set herself upon a bear__  
__she obviously didn't put up a fight__  
__when she was slain that very night._

_I know a lady fair__  
__with silver in her hair__  
__she walks along the river bank__  
__Wandering, wondering__  
__where has her fair lover gone?_

_I know of a battle, long ago__  
__faced fair winter's woe.__  
__A body turned face down,__  
__wonders when his lover shall go._

_And her ghost can be heard__  
__like the scream of a fire bird__  
__she raises again from the ashes__  
__the silver in her hair flashes, Flashes_

_Her lover fair watches on__  
__waiting for her ever long__  
__the years go by__  
__and he thinks it's time to say goodbye…_

_Sensing her lover's lost hope in her__  
__and while you curl up under your fur__  
__she sneaks in and blesses you__  
__to have a more faithful love than she did__  
__then morning comes and she steals away__  
__protecting your unborn babe._

_This you must remember though__  
__he did lay with another more fair__  
__this time gold of hair__  
__with skin of snow she was a nord__  
__and when she died she came to him__  
__and lay under the never ending sun_

_Mara enraged at unfaithfulness even in death__  
__she stole away Silver's breath__  
__when she Silver saw she shed tears of sorrow__  
__hoping for a new tomorrow._

_I know a lady fair__  
__with silver in her hair__  
__she walks along the river bank__  
__Wandering, wondering__  
__where has her fair lover gone?_

_I know of a battle, long ago__  
__faced fair winter's woe.__  
__A body turned face down,__  
__wonders when his lover shall go __that poem raced through my mind, where did I remember that from? Oh, it was so long ago. I wish I could remember, it was important…something about my guard… hmm I wish I could remember. What if I go through it again? Perhaps that might work…_

_I know a lady fair__  
__with silver in her hair;__  
__she walks along the river long.__  
__Wandering, wondering,__  
__where has her fair lover gone?_

_I know of a battle, long ago__  
__faced beautiful winter's woe.__  
__His body turned face down,__  
__wonders when his lover shall go._

_He waits fruitlessly in Sovngarde,__  
__hoping pointlessly for;__  
__he and his fair lady__  
__were never meant to be._

_And soon Shor takes pity on the man__  
__letting him see his lover fair__  
__set herself upon a bear__  
__she obviously didn't put up a fight__  
__when she was slain that very night._

_I know a lady fair__  
__with silver in her hair__  
__she walks along the river bank__  
__Wandering, wondering__  
__where has her fair lover gone?_

_I know of a battle, long ago__  
__faced fair winter's woe.__  
__A body turned face down,__  
__wonders when his lover shall go._

_And her ghost can be heard__  
__like the scream of a fire bird__  
__she raises again from the ashes__  
__the silver in her hair flashes, Flashes_

_Her lover fair watches on__  
__waiting for her ever long__  
__the years go by__  
__and he thinks it's time to say goodbye…_

_Sensing her lover's lost hope in her__  
__and while you curl up under your fur__  
__she sneaks in and blesses you__  
__to have a more faithful love than she did__  
__then morning comes and she steals away__  
__protecting your unborn babe._

_This you must remember though__  
__he did lay with another more fair__  
__this time gold of hair__  
__with skin of snow she was a nord__  
__and when she died she came to him__  
__and lay under the never ending sun_

_Mara enraged at unfaithfulness even in death__  
__she stole away Silver's breath__  
__when she Silver saw she shed tears of sorrow__  
__hoping for a new tomorrow._

_I know a lady fair__  
__with silver in her hair__  
__she walks along the river bank__  
__Wandering, wondering__  
__where has her fair lover gone?_

_I know of a battle, long ago__  
__faced fair winter's woe.__  
__A body turned face down,__  
__wonders when his lover shall go_

Nope nothing, too bad, I entered the main building of the college where her incarnation was waiting for me. She walked up to me; she walked like my sister did had the same posture and emanated the same courageous air. She smiled softly at me; I could see memories of who I was go through her head. She was having trouble separating herself from my sister, I felt sorry for her. It was hard on an emotional level to lose yourself, but sometimes it couldn't be helped. I could tell she would never give in though. I decided to offer some advice I had heard from a witch in Valenwood.

"if you concentrate on a tragedy of your life it helps separate the two of you." I told her quietly, smiling like she was an old friend when I hardly knew her. She nodded, and put her arm through mine leading me up a flight of stairs.

"She has so many amazing memories of you two in your childhood, but she doesn't let me see why she referred to you as 'Moon-Sister' can you tell me why?" she asked, gods I didn't even know her name and she was asking this?

"She was the Sun-Sister and I the Moon-Sister, we were chosen by the sun and the moon to look after their respective treasures. Should they have been stolen the world could be either thrown into darkness or fire. For eternity, and if that happened everyone would live an eternity of pain. Though my treasure is still with me, hers should present itself to you in due time, for, she hasn't really died. Not truly she lives within you. In soul and essence you are my sister, but by blood no." I explained as well as I could. "we never really got it explained to us properly, our people forgot why and only knew it was important, for everyone."

"So, does this treasure have a set shape?"

"To her it appeared as a hand sized stone, she described it as the colour of a young sun and yet as dark as an old one." I noticed her shock and surprise, and her hand shooting to her pocket. "it has come already has it not? That is good, never let anyone see it and when you die bury it cold and deep, no one should bear it burden for any longer."

"why bury it?"

"Because these treasures bring chaos and death to all those who carry them, the only reason I am alive is because of the Daedric prince Mephala, that I am grateful for."

**Hey guys guess what!? I just defeated the dragon in Dragon's Dogma! Now to go to the capital…wait…wtf is wrong with the sky…**


End file.
